Starcrossed Lovers
by easytoimagine
Summary: Caroline and Klaus where best friends in their foster home when they were separated. They meet 10 years later. Will their friendship blossom into something more? AU/AH
1. Chapter 1

_Klaus is 10, Caroline is 8, Finn is 12, Elijah is 11, Kol is 10, Rebekah is 9 whilst Henrik is 6. I hope you enjoy this story, don't worry big Klaroline chapter coming next. Please don't forget to review :D_

_**Flahback:**_

"_Come on Care" I hear Nik shout as he grabs my hand and we start running to our treehouse._

"_Nik, what are you doing?" I shout and laugh as we run._

"_It's a surpise Carebear, now come on I've got a present for you!" He laughs with me. We climb up to the ladder to the treehouse and pant as we catch our breath._

"_Ok, close your eyes Care, no peaking." I cover my eyes with my hands and wait patiently. "Ok and open!" I open my eyes and infront of me is a little jewellery box which is held open by Nik. Inside is a silver necklace with the letters 'N' and 'C' with a little hummingbird hanging in between them. I gasp and cover my mouth with my hand as tears fill me eyes._

"_Care…it's ok if you don't like it…I can get you som-" I tackle with with a hug and hold him tight against me. I raise my head as the tears fall out of my eyes. "I love it Nik, it's beautiful, thank you."_

"_Niklaus it's time to go, come along, you too Caroline." We hear Jenny shout, she's the social worker for both us and today is the day that Nik joins his new family who are waiting for him inside. We look into each other's eyes and just stare, savouring our moment alone._

"_I love you my Carebear" He whispers as he puts the necklace around my neck and tucks back a strand of my hair behind my ear._

"_I love you too my Nik" I murmur back as he takes my hand and guides me down the ladder and back into the house to where his new parents are waiting for him. We sand still infront of them still grasping each other's hand._

"_Time to go now son, say goodbye to your friends." Nik's new father says to him as his mother holds out her hand for Nik to take. Nik turns back to me and gently presses a kiss to my forehead and smiles at me as tears start to fill my eyes. Just as Nik turns back to his new parents, I step in front of him to talk to the adults. I gather all my courage._

"_Listen here, Nik's new parents, you better keep him safe, love him and buy him lots of presents otherwise you'll have me to deal with." His parents hide their smiles behind their hands. "I'm not joking around, if I find out that you've hurt him then I will find you and hurt you. He's my best friend and I will go to the ends of the Earth for him. Keep that in mind. That's my only warning, understood?" All the adults smile and nod as Nik watches me in amazement. He pulls me into a hug and whispers_

"_I love you Caroline, I'll miss you every day, I promise to write every week." He says into my ear_

"_I love you too Nik, don't forget me and I promise I'll write to you as well." I whisper back._

_He slowly lets me go and turns to hold his parents' hands as they lead him out of the house. He turns his head to look at me and smile and mouth 'I love you' which I mouth back and blow a kiss to him, which he catches. and wave gently which he returns._

_**Klaus p.o.v**_

_We arrived at a gigantic mansion and I was stunned. _

"_Come on sweetie, time to meet your new siblings" as my new parents take both of my hands and lead me into my new home. The inside is amazing, portraits and landscapes hung on every wall and chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. I can hear the TV in the other room and children laughing._

"_Kids, come on out, meet your new brother." My father says as five children come running out of the living room. "Niklaus meet your brothers and your sister."_

"_Hello Niklaus, I'm Finn" a lanky boy with dark brown hair says as he puts out his hand for me to shake which I do._

"_Please call me Klaus." I say with a smile._

"_Well I'm Elijah ,this is Kol and that's Henrik" as the other three boys wave at me which I again return._

"_And I'm Rebekah, call me Bekah" she says as she runs up to me and hugs me tightly. I'm startled for a few seconds until I hug her back. Her blonde hair reminds me of Caroline but my Care has is full of light which Bekah can't replicate, but it makes me miss my best friend even more._

"_It's nice to meet you Bekha" I say as she pulls back from my arms. _

"_Mom, can we play with Klaus upstairs please." Kol says with a big grin on his face which I mirror._

"_Of course Kol but remember to tidy your toys up once you're done. I'll call you all down for dinner. But first Niklaus let me talk to you." My mother says as the boys run up the stairs and Rebekah waits for me at the bottom of the steps._

"_Now, sweetie, it might take you some time to adjust to your new family but know that you are loved by every one of us and we're so happy that you're here, and please call me mom." She says with a smile as she kneels infront of me._

"_And call me dad, son" my father says as he puts his hand on my shoulder. I smile and hug both of them tightly and then run to Rebekah who leads me upstairs to play and we join Finn, Elijah, Kol and Henrik. I'm happy and sad at the same time, happy as I have a family, sad because Care isn't here but at least I'll be able to visit her._

_**3 weeks later:**_

_**Caroline p.o.v**_

"_Hi Jenny, you called me?"_

"_Yeah honey, I'm sorry to tell you but Niklaus can't visit you today since he's really poorly, but he sent you a letter." _

"_Ok" I say feeling the loneliness fill me. "But he'll be here next week right?" I ask urgently._

"_Actually Caroline, you'll be leaving us next week, Mr and Mrs Forbes will be taking you to live with them."_

"_If you're happy with that that is?" I turn and see Mr and Mrs Forbes standing behind me holding hands and smiling at me. A grin lights up my face as I run to them and hug them tightly. "So honey, would you like us to be your mom and dad." _

"_YES!" I shout whilst nodding my head frantically. We all laugh and I'm so excited that I'll finally have a mom and dad. _

_After they leave, I run to write a letter to Nik to tell him about everything and hope that he'll visit me after he gets better._

_**4 days later:**_

"_Caroline, you have a letter" my new father shouts._

"_Is it from Nik?" He nods his head and gives me the letter and I rip it open_

'_My Carebear,_

_I'm sorry I couldn't visit you last week but I'm so happy that you'll have a mom and dad like me. I miss you every day, my sister Rebekah reminds me of you but she'll never take your place in me. I hope you're really happy with your parents and please tell them that if they should hurt you or refuse anything that you ask them then I'll be making my way down and they'll be in big trouble. _

_My parents told me that we're moving to England next week meaning that I won't be able to visit you anymore. I'm sorry Caroline. I don't want to leave my Carebear, but please don't be mad at me. I love you and I'll always love you Caroline. Don't forget me like I'll never forget you._

_P.S I loved the chain with the wolf, I'll wear it always._

_I love you_

_My Caroline'_

_I broke down in tears._

"_Sweetie, what's wrong?" My dad asks when he read the letter. "Oh, baby, don't worry he loves you, he'll always be your best friend no matter how far apart you are, go write him a letter honey." I nod and rush upstairs._

'_Dear Nik_

_When I read your letter, I was devastated, my best friend was leaving me but now I'm really happy for you, have a great life in England. I love you Nik, don't forget me because I'll never forget you. My daddy said that we'll always be best friends no matter the distance between us and I promise that we'll meet each oother again, maybe in a few months or a couple of years, but always know I'll be thinking of you. _

_P.S I'll have our hummingbird necklace on me always like I hope you have your wolf chain on. Always remember that you're strong, brave and you share that with your family._

_I love you_

_My Nik_

_P.S.S Eat lots Fish and Chips for me, I heard that British chips are amazing.'_

_**Klaus p.o.v**_

"_Come on Nik, it's time to get out" I hear Bekah say to me as I look at the letter that Caroline had sent and then fold it and put it in the inside pocket of my coat, close to my heart. I look out of the window and see my new house._

_Here I come England._

"Come on Care, enough sulking Tyler is so not worth it, you need to get ready, you're meeting my fiancé and his family just like my fiancé is meeting my crazy family!" I hear Katherine scream at me from downstairs.

"I'm not sulking, I'm over it ok but I didn't sign up for having to see him with his new girlfriend." I say as pull my jean jacket on over my white summer dress and chestnut brown ankle boots.

"I know Care but we need to get to the restaurant quick." I raise my eyebrow wondering why she would be in such a hurry and panic.

"Oh my God, it's not just his siblings is it? It's his parents as well, you're meeting his parents for the first time aren't you?"

"YES! And I'm freaking out!"

"Kat, pull yourself together, your _Katherine freaking Pierce_ you put the fear in others you don't fear them. Now smile, flip your hair and start walking your sexy walk that we all know only you can pull of." She stares at me and then smirks as she follows my instructions. She walks away and then shouts over her shoulder.

"You're right Care, I'm Katherine Pierce people fear me! I don't know what you were so worried about" She says as she continues walking.

"Of course Queen Kat, you could kill someone with your eyes, let's just hope it's not this damn fiancé of yours, we don't know if you'll ever be able to find someone to willingly marry you." I say sarcastically.

"I hear that!"

"You were supposed to!" I say back as we get in the car. Kat takes a deep breath and I can tell she's genuinely nervous.

"You'll be fine Kat, and Elijah will be there to help you through." I say as I gently take her hand and squeeze her fingers lightly.

"Yeah, you're right."

"And how big is his family anyway?"

"Well, he's got 5 siblings and the eldest is married with 3 children so that's about 11 people added with Stefan, Damon, Bonnie, Matt, Elena, Tyler, his whore and us two making 20 people in total."

"Yay, time to go meet the party." I say brightly as I clap my hands. "Remind me why Tyler and Hayley are there again?"

"He's Matt's best friend, I can't exactly not invite Matt since he's friends with all of us, so think of it like us sacrificing a small piece of company for a good friend."

"Why are you so wise Kat?" she starts laughing out loud.

"Oh honey, I'm not I only had two replies in mind and the second option may have sent me to jail but seeing as I don't look good in orange I stuck with the safe option." I look at her and we burst into giggles.

"Ok Kat time to meet the parents" I say with a wink.

"I hate you Care."

"I love you too, Kitty Kat" I say with a nonchalant smile as I play with the 'N' on my hummingbird necklace which Nik gave me. I sigh deeply wondering where he is now and when I would meet him again.

"Now now Care what's got you smiling like a fool?" Kat says with a wink. I shake my head and laugh

"Just a friend…" I murmur quietly so Kat won't hear.

_Never just a friend, my Nik, my best friend._


	2. Chapter 2

This story is going to be full of sweet Klaroline moments so if you want an angsty story, this probably won't be it. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please remember to review :D

**"Now now Care what's got you smiling like a fool?" Kat says with a wink. I shake my head and laugh**

"**Just a friend…" I murmur quietly so Kat won't hear.**

_**Never just a friend, my Nik, my best friend.**_

We arrive at the restaurant and I see a tall man with spiked up chestnut brown hair wearing a suit and giving a bright smile to Kat. He approaches her and gives her a peck on the lips. He turns to me.

"You must be Caroline, it's a pleasure to meet you Miss Forbes." He says as he lifts my hand to his lips and kisses it gently.

"And you must be Elijah, it's great to meet you too and please call me Caroline."

"Please follow me, my family is waiting inside with a couple of other people as well. Stefan, Damon, Bonnie, Elena, Tyler, Matt and Hayley are already seated inside. We're just waiting on one of my brothers. He's running late since his gallery viewing over ran." He says as he leads us into the restaurant that Matt owns, also my usual singing spot. I see Tyler and Hayley sitting together and I'm surprisingly calm, I don't feel hatred or betrayal. In fact I don't care at all.

We approach a table filled with people and 4 empty seats. Elijah and Kat sit together as I sit next to Bonnie and the empty chair left for Elijah's brother who is running late.

"Hi, I'm Caroline." I say to Elijah's family

"It's lovely to meet you Caroline I'm Mikael, this is my wife Esther."

"I'm Kol, lovely to meet you darling." A man with similar hair to Elijah says. He and Bonnie continue to talk to each other as everyone else introduces themselves.

"Finn and my wife Sage." I nod and smile at them.

"And I'm Rebekah and this is Henrik." The blonde woman says as she introduce herself and a 15 year old boy who smiles shyly at me as he plays with an old fashioned camera.

"It's great to meet you all, but what I really want to know is…how the hell did Kat convince you to marry her?"

"There was no convincing needed, I'm completely and irrevocably in love with her. I want to spend the rest of my life with her. Like I said no convincing needed."

"God Kat, he's a keeper." I say as everyone laughs.

"I'm just going to nip to the ladies room." Kat says. Me and Bonnie follow.

"He is amazing, Kat, you deserve someone like that." I say.

"You're right Care, Kat, he's fabulous and his brother Kol, wow." We laugh together and savour the moment before we walk back out. We see a woman with light brown hair standing in front of the table at my seat as she's shouting at Elijah. There is a man with blondish, brown hair standing on the other side of the table with his back to us shouting at the woman. Words like 'cheat' and 'whore' echo through the restaurant and I notice everyone staring at the scene. I turn to look at Kat as she stands there in shock. _Ok Care, best friend time._ I bypass the man and approach the woman. Rebekah stands up and the 2 continue to have a shouting match. Just as the brunette, who appears to be called Tatia, raises her hand to slap Rebekah I gran her wrist and place myself between the 2 girls.

"Darling, let's keep this civil shall we, now why don't you keep on walking out of this fine establishment." I say in a threatening tone.

"Yeah and who the hell are you?" she snarls as she pulls her wrist from my grasp.

"Me, oh honey, the name's Caroline Forbes and I suggest you remove yourself or I'll shove my six inch heels down your throat and have you removed. Your choice sweetie." I say with a condescending smirk. She scoffs and walks away.

"Thank you Caroline." Rebekah says.

"It's ok Bekah" I turn and smile at her as I make my way back to my seat which is now blocked by the blonde man.

"Ah there you are, took you long enough." Elijah says to the man

"I'm sorry, the gallery over ran." The voice seems familiar but I can't seem to place it.

"Excuse me, you're in front of my seat." I say as he turns around and my eyes widen in recognition. Blue eyes, blonde hair and adorable dimples. My eyes fall to his neck where I see a wolf necklace. I lift my eyes to his just as his widen in realisation as well. "Nik?" I say breathlessly.

"Caroline?" His British accent caresses my name and I gasp and slowly nod. His face lights up with a bright smile as does mine. Neither of us notice the people at the table staring at us in confusion. I throw myself into his arms as he catches me and holds on tight as my arms surround his neck and embrace him. I breathe him in as he does the same and buries his face into my hair. His sweet honey and peppermint scent envelopes me and I don't want to let go of him. "I've missed you so much sweetheart." He murmurs into my hair. I pull back to take a good look at him.

"Smile" I whisper and he does and I poke my fingers into his cute dimples as I bite my lip. My fingers run down his stubble to his neck as I brush them against the wolf on his necklace. "I've missed you too."

I hear Kat cough and I reluctantly turn towards her while still being wrapped in Nik's arms. "Do you two know each other?"

"Kat, he's Nik."

"Wait, Nik, as in Nik Nik? The guy from the foster home, your best friend, the guy who gave you the hummingbird necklace." I turn back to look at him and smile.

"Yep."

"Nik is she _the _Caroline?" I hear Rebekah ask. Nik smiles goofily and nods.

"Uh, guys you're causing a scene, will you please sit down!" I hear Tyler say with an edge in his voice. I roll my eyes and both me and Nik laugh, but turn towards the table. Nik pulls out my chair for me and I smile brightly at him."

"Wow, sweetheart you're beautiful." He says breathlessly. I giggle.

"You don't look so bad yourself Nik."

"I came looking for you, when I was 17, I went to our foster home but they didn't have your records, I tried to find you but I couldn't." He smiles sadly.

"I did the same, Kat tagged along to the foster home, we tracked you back to England but they didn't have a specific location, so I couldn't find you." I return the smile. "But at least we found each other eventually." We laugh.

"So how have you been, Nik?"

"I've been good, I paint, I have my own gallery, what about you, love?"

"I'm a bartender and I have my own little boutique."

"And you sing!" Stefan shouts.

"Really?" Nik asks as I nod shyly as I blush.

"Actually Care… I wanted to ask you something…?" I notice Kat fluttering her eyelashes, a sign that she's going to ask me for a favour.

"Katherine…" I draw out her name suspiciously.

"Since you're my best friend, I was hoping that you would…"

"I would…?" I narrow my eyes.

"Kind od, sort of, sing for our first dance at the wedding." She says quickly giving me a sweet smile. My jaw drops and I stutter.

"Seriously?" Kat nods hesitantly. "Kat…"

"Please, please, pretty please, I won't ask anything else from you, well I might, but for now let's keep that rule intact. So will you?" I smile and shake my head.

"Katherine Pierce, you devious little-"

"Careful Care, don't want to give Nik a bad impression, do you?" Nik chuckles and I glare at Kat.

"Come on, love, it'll be the first time that I've heard your voice, except for when we were little." He smiles showing off his adorable dimples. I sit back in my chair.

"Fine, which song?"

"I don't know but could you sing something now so everyone can hear your awesome, fabulous, jaw dropping voice." I roll me eyes and nod.

"Ok, but I don't have my guitar."

"Actually, Care, your spare is in the back, I'll get it for you." Matt says as he leaves the table.

"So which song Care?" I shrug my shoulders, when the perfect song hits me.

"Actually, I've written a new piece which you haven't heard, it's called Tenerife Blue."

"Go on Care, everything that you write is amazing." Matt makes his way back to the table with my chestnut brown guitar.

"Here you go" Nik takes the guitar from and notices the hummingbird and wolf stickers on it. We both stand as Nik places the strap of the guitar over my neck and gently pulls my hair from under it. He leans in and kisses my cheek.

"Knock em' dead Carebear." He whispers against my skin and it makes me shiver, I give him a huge smile ad make my way towards the stage. I take in a deep breath and turn to the microphone. I cough to draw everyone's attention

"Hi, I'm Caroline and I'm going to be performing an original song called Tenerife Blue. I'd like to dedicate this to my dear friend Katherine, her fiancé Elijah and my best friend who I haven't seen for a while but met today. The songs is slow so grab a partner and come on up to the floor." Matt orders some of the waiters to clear the empty front tables to create a dance floor as I start strumming lightly.

_You look so wonderful in your dress  
>I love your hair like that<br>The way it falls on the side of your neck  
>Down your shoulders and back<em>

Elijah leads Kat to the floor and pulls her close to him as they sway to the song. Kat looks at me and mouths 'Thank you' I nod and continue singing.

_We are surrounded by all of these lies  
>And people who talk too much<br>You've got that kind of look in your eyes  
>As if no one knows anything but us<em>

_And should this be the last thing I see  
>I want you to know it's enough for me<br>'Cause all that you are is all that I'll ever need_

My eyes meet with Nik's and our connection is intense, neither of us look away and the lyrics of the song make both him and me smile shyly at each other.

_I'm so in love, so in love  
>So in love, so in love<em>

_You look so beautiful in this light  
>Your silhouette over me<br>The way it brings out the blue in your eyes  
>Is the Tenerife sea<em>

Mikael takes Esther to the floor and, like Elijah and Kat, they begin to sway slowly.

_And all of the voices surrounding us here  
>They just fade out when you take a breath<br>Just say the word and I will disappear  
>Into the wilderness<em>

_And should this be the last thing I see  
>I want you to know it's enough for me<br>'Cause all that you are is all that I'll ever need_

_I'm so in love, so in love  
>So in love, so in love<em>

Other couples join the floor, Kol and Bonnie, Damon and Elena, Stefan and Rebekah, Matt and a waitress called April. Henrik asks a young girl for a dance while Nik stands and leans by the bar staring at me with pure emotion.

_Lumiere, darling  
>Lumiere over me<br>Lumiere, darling  
>Lumiere over me<br>Lumiere, darling  
>Lumiere over me<em>

My eyes meet Nik's again and the connection lasts until the end of the song. I can feel the heat on my cheeks and know that I'm blushing.

_And should this be the last thing I see  
>I want you to know it's enough for me<br>'Cause all that you are is all that I'll ever need_

_I'm so in love, so in love  
>So in love, love, love, love,<br>So in love_

_You look so wonderful in your dress  
>I loved your hair like that<br>And in the moment I knew you_

As I finish the note, everyone starts to clap and Nik makes his way through the people to me. He extends his hand and I place mine in his. I take off my guitar and give it to Matt. Nik turns to face me and gently cups my cheeks as he places a gentle kiss on my forehead and looks deeply into my eyes.

"I'm so happy that I found you, my love." I see tears glisten in his sapphire blue eyes.

"Me too Nik…me too." I whisper as water fills my eyes.


	3. Author's note

This isn't an update, I'm sooooo sorry I've been busy with school and other stuff but I have written 3/4 of Justification chapter 7 and I'm half way through the rest of the next chapters of my other stories. I promise I will upload them tomorrow, pinkie promise :D

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed any of my stories, it's been great to get your opinions on the stories but please keep reviewing and adding ideas on whre you would like the plots to go and if you have any ideas about certain characters.

Again thank you and I promise I will update tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 3

I'm sorry it's taken so long but inspiration has been lacking. I'll try to update consistently from now on, probably every week.

I hope you enjoy this :D

**As I finish the note, everyone starts to clap and Nik makes his way through the people to me. He extends his hand and I place mine in his. I take off my guitar and give it to Matt. Nik turns to face me and gently cups my cheeks as he places a gentle kiss on my forehead and looks deeply into my eyes.**

**"I'm so happy that I found you, my love." I see tears glisten in his sapphire blue eyes.**

**"Me too Nik…me too." I whisper as water fills my eyes.**

We continue to gaze into each other's eyes when the ringing of my phone snaps us out of our haze. He closes his eyes in defeat while I answer my phone.

"Hello"

_"Care, I need you to come down to the bar and work a couple of hours, I'm so sorry but Davina can't come in today."_

"Ok, fine Lexi...but you owe me big time."

_"Of course Care, I need you here in 15 minutes, yeah?"_

"Yeah, I'll ne there, bye Lexi."

_"See you soon, bye."_ I hang up the phone and look up to see Nik with his eyebrows raised in a curious manner.

"What happened love?" I sigh

"I have to go to work, remember how I said I work in a bar, well one of the bartenders can't come in so I'm working her shift now." I glance over my shoulder and gesture to Kat who comes over.

"I have to go Kat, I'm so sorry, Davina isn't coming in to work, so I need to cover her shift in 15 minutes." She waves her hand at.

"It's fine Care, we're done anyway."

"I'll see you later, I've got to catch a cab now." I pull her in for a hug and kiss her on the cheek when I turn to look at Nik. I embrace him and he puts his arms around my waist in return.

"It was incredible seeing you Nik, but I've got to go."

"I'll drop you off sweetheart, save you from a cab ride." I smile and nod my head. "Let me just say bye to my family." He kisses my cheek and walks over to Elijah when I feel someone cough behind me awkwardly.

"Hey Care..." Tyler stands beside me and I purse my lips.

"Yes Tyler?"

"I wanted to apologize for everything with Hayley, but I realised I love you Caroline." He takes my hand and I pull away immediately which Nik sees as he heads back. "Care, I want you back, give me another chance. Please." I can't help but laugh in his face and tears well up in my eyes from the hilarity of the situation.

"Oh God Tyler, you are incredibly egotistical. I couldn't care less about what happened because I've figured out that you're a complete jackass." I shake my head and turn away to walk to Nik who is looking at me concerned. "Oh, one more thing..." I smirk and pull my hand into a fist and punch him across his face using full force. He's knocked back and his lip bleeds as I've split it. "That's for cheating on me for three months and this..." I grasp his shoulders and pull him up as I knee him between his legs "...is for having the audacity to ask me such a stupid question. Have a nice life Tyler." I spin round to see everyone watching the scene. I flick my hair over my shoulder and wave at them and then walk out of the doors as Nik follows me. I make it a few paces away from the restaurant before he spins me round to face him and pulls up the hand which I used to punch Tyler. He gently inspects it for any damage and places a small kiss on it. "I must say, love, that was quite impressive." He smirks which I return.

"Yeah, well that's what happens when you have a sheriff for a mother and a father who teaches you how to defend yourself." I say proudly as he takes my hand and walks me to a red Lamborghini at the side. I raise my eyebrows at him as he opens the door for him.

"Very flashy. Why thank you kind sir." I giggle as I get in to the comfy leather seat.

"Anything for you, my lady." He bows back and gets into the driver seat. "Where to love?"

"Seniorita's on 5th Avenue" he narrows his eyes at me and I look back in confusion.

"Seiorita's?" I nod.

"Yep, is that a problem?" He shakes his head and chuckles as he drives.

"No love, it's just...my friend owns the bar, Damon Salvatore."

"No way...you know that jackass, seriously! How come I haven't seen you there before?"

"I've been busy working in my gallery so I haven't been frequenting his bar for a couple of months. How long have you worked there?"

"About 3 months now, so yeah it makes sense." He glances over at me and smiles but continues to stare. "Eyes on the road mister!"

"Always was a bossy one, Carebear."

"And don't you forget it Nik." I smirk at him as he pulls up at the bar. Just as I'm about to get out I feel a firm hand on my thigh and I look back to Nik who tells me to wait for a moment. He gets out and opens the door on my side and holds out his hand for me. I smile and take it and as I get up but he doesn't move back which causes our bodies to touch. He smirks at me and closes the door behind me, locking the car with the beeper, but wrapping his arm around my waist to do so. "I didn't take you for a gentleman." I tease him as he takes my hand and leads me to the bar. Covering his hand over his heart and gasping in shock he says, "Sweetheart, I'm shocked, I've always been a gentleman" I scoff in return.

"Yes because you were certainly acting like a gentleman when you pushed me off the couch back when we were at the Foster Home."

"That was an accident"

"You practically forced me to sleep next to you which ended up with me on the floor" I put my hands on my hips and turn to fully face him as he continues to smirk devilishly letting his adorable dimples show.

"I was cold and you kept hogging the blanket." he said innocently as we reached the front of the bar and I waited to see Lexi.

"And here I thought gentlemen didn't get cold" I say sarcastically.

"Sad ones do, especially when their best friend refuses." he widens his eyes like a cute puppy and pouts slightly.

"Stop it!" I laugh and hit him on his chest gently. He grabs my hand and holds it there.

"What?"

"That, looking like a lost puppy, it'll make me agree to anything right now."

"Really..?" he smiles mischievously and wiggles his eyebrows.

"Caroline! Oh, thank god you're here, we're swamped" Lexi comes running from the back to me. Her eyes drift to Nik.

"Hey Lexi, it's ok..um...this is my best friend, Nik." I gesture to him.

"Nice to meet you Lexi, please call me Klaus." He says

"Klaus?" he nods.

"Yeah, full name Niklaus Mikaelson." she nods at him and looks back at me. "Well, you can have a drink on the house then. Come on honey, sit yourself down, are you going to wait for Care?"

"Of course." he says whilst smiling at me.

"Ok, well Car-" she's interrupted as the piercing sound of glass shattering fills the air, I turn to see Camille kneeling beside broken glass with what looks like blood on her hand. I rush to her.

"Cami, you ok?" she nods rapidly.

"Yeah, I'm so sorry, it slipped and it...I..." I rub her shoulder and help her up as I take her apron from her.

"It's ok, let me. You go clean your hand up, don't want you missing out your date with Marcel, do we?" I smile cheekily at her when she blushes.

"Care..." I push her towards Lexi who begins to lead her away as Nik approaches me. I tie the apron round my waist as I kneel and start collecting the glass. A hand joins me and I glance up to see that its Nik.

"Nik, it's ok, go get something to drink. I can deal with this." I say as he rolls his eyes at me but gives me a smile and continues to pick up the glass.

"Sweetheart, what kind of friend would I be if I didn't help you?"

"One who listens to his best friend." he chuckles.

"So much fire and quick wit love."

"Ha, ha" I fake laugh, "very funny"

"Well that is one of the many areas which I excel at." He smirks as we get up and put the glass in the bin.

"You're unbelievable..." I murmur but his smile just gets bigger into a full blown grin.

"Yes, I know, many people already tell me that but coming from you that is even more special." I hit him on the arm.

"Violent Carebear, there's no need for that love."

"There's no point trying to speak to you when you're like this." he raises his eyebrows in false shock.

"Like what? Cute and loveable?" I roll my eyes as he sits back down at the bar and go round the counter to get behind and choose a song to play.

"No, arrogant and annoying."

"You secretly love it." he teases as he leans over the bar, close to my face. I choose Justin Timberlake's song Senorita to go with the warm feeling of the bar

"Yes I love it so much that I'm walking away from you." I smirk and wink at him as I grab a tray, place four bears on it and move over the bar to him.

"Oh I won't worry, you'll come back sweetheart." I raise my eyebrow as he snakes his arm around my waist and pulls me into him gently.

"Don't count on it, you'll be the one who'll come chasing me, _sweetheart." _I murmur, as my peppermint breath hits his lips and I smirk at him while pulling away and walking to the table. I glance over my shoulder and see Nik staring at me wide eyed but he composes himself and smirks back.

'Game on' he mouths to me and winks.

It certainly is.


	5. Chapter 4

I hope you like it, I've had writer's block with this story but I'm fine now.

Hope you enjoy and please review :D

**"There's no point trying to speak to you when you're like this." he raises his eyebrows in false shock.**

**"Like what? Cute and loveable?" I roll my eyes as he sits back down at the bar and go round the counter to get behind and choose a song to play.**

**"No, arrogant and annoying."**

**"You secretly love it." he teases as he leans over the bar, close to my face. I choose Justin Timberlake's song Senorita to go with the warm feeling of the bar**

**"Yes I love it so much that I'm walking away from you." I smirk and wink at him as I grab a tray, place four bears on it and move over the bar to him.**

**"Oh I won't worry, you'll come back sweetheart." I raise my eyebrow as he snakes his arm around my waist and pulls me into him gently.**

**"Don't count on it, you'll be the one who'll come chasing me, **_**sweetheart." **_**I murmur, as my peppermint breath hits his lips and I smirk at him while pulling away and walking to the table. I glance over my shoulder and see Nik staring at me wide eyed but he composes himself and smirks back.**

**'Game on' he mouths to me and winks.**

**It certainly is**

"Hey Care, so what's the deal with you and _Klaus?_" Lexi asks with a smirk as I give her the table orders. I can't help but blush and feel a smile grow at the mention of his name. "Wow, you smile at his name, damn girl, you've got it bad." I roll my eyes at her and open my mouth to speak when we're interrupted.

"Hey Lex, Care, how are you fine ladies?" Damon walks out from the back with his usual smirk.

"Fine, Day, you know you should be careful, this could be classed as sexual harassment." My eyes widen in confusion.

"Asking how you are classes as that?" Lexi narrows her eyes at him.

"No, but squeezing my ass does." She says as I giggle at Damon as he raises his hands in surrender with his usual smirk and raised eyebrows. He glances across the bar and his smile widens.

"Klaus." I turn and see Nik approach us with a smile. "It's been a long time, how are you?" Damon pulls him in for a quick hug as Nik chuckles.

"I'm good mate, you? How's the bar doing?"

"Great, you would know if you actually visited once in a while." He narrows his eyes. "But we'll let bygones be bygones, may I introduce these two lovely ladies, Caroline and Lexi." I roll my eyes at Damon when Klaus kisses me on the cheek and he whistles. "I see you two already know each other than…"

"Yes, Damon, this is Nik." Damon's eyes widen and his jaw drops.

"Nik, as in Nik your best friend?"

"Yep." I smile at him.

"Wait, you've told people about me?" I nod shyly.

"Told? She doesn't miss a day when she talks about you, it's 'Nik did this' or 'Nik does that', it's really got on my nerves for the past year." My eyes widen and I hit him on the arm.

"No I don't, well not to that degree, I've mentioned you once or twice."

"Once or twice, make it-"

"Alright Damon, we get it." I hiss at him as I glare whilst Nik chuckles and I see a blush light up his cheeks.

"My, my, Klaus, that's the first time I've seen you blush, interesting…" I narrow my eyes at him.

"Interesting how?" I ask.

"Well, he's mentioned a girl he met in his foster home, didn't realise it was you but he went on and on about her all the ti-"

"Yes Damon, we've got it. Don't you have some place to be, preferably in a soundproof room where no one can hear you?" he says as he punches Damon on the arm in what seems like a friendly hit but actually shows his frustration.

"What and miss this reunion, of course not. Its fun watching you to love birds all flustered."

"Oh shut up Damon, go stare at yourself in the mirror." I say causing the others to laugh just as the bell for an order rings. "Now if you'll excuse me, some of us have jobs to do." I get the orders and walk off to the customers.

_Klaus_

Her hips moved with an extra sway as her golden hair shimmered down her back, I can't take my eyes off of her. I'm knocked out of my thoughts when a towel hits me across the face. I look up to see Damon smirking at me.

"You need it, you have a little bit of drool just there." He taps the corner of his mouth whilst Lexi giggles.

"Oh do be quiet Damon, you lower the IQ if the whole bar." I say as I gulp back my drink to alleviate the heat in my cheeks.

"Klaus, it's obvious you have a crush on our darling Caroline, just a word of warning, don't hurt her or I will break your legs and kill you." He says with a false smirk his demeanour suggests that he cares about her. A lot.

"You and Caroline are close then?" He nods as he pours himself a drink and passes one to me.

"I suppose so, she and Stefan are closer though, she's like a sister to us. When she was adopted she lived next door and her family has always been close to ours."

"Have you and her ever…" he scoffs.

"No way! Like I said, she's like a sister." I breathe a sigh of relief and turn back to see her talking to the customers with a huge smile, she notices me and comes my way.

"Are you ok Nik?" I smile at her nodding.

"Yeah, it's just, I've realised that I don't know much about you…" her smile falters but it returns immediately.

"Ok, well how about a sleepover?"

"What?" I look at her confused.

"A sleepover, it's perfect, we have dinner, watch a movie and talk. What do you think?" she bites her lip nervously which makes me want to reach out and run my fingers over her luscious, rosy lips.

"That's perfect, sweetheart, my place or yours?"

"Yours" she says immediately and then blushes, lowering her head making a golden strand of her hair fall forward. "My place is a bit messy…" she murmurs and I can't help but reach out and gently push the loose strand behind her ear as or eyes meet.

"Care…" the connection is broken as Lexi hands her an order, "table 4" she nods and takes the plate and moves over avoiding my eyes. "So you and Care met at the foster home?" I nod at Lexi as she wipes some glasses. "How come you didn't try to find her?"

"I did, I went back to the home and tried to track her down to her last address. I went there but she had already moved out if the city. I couldn't find her. Turns out she tried to find me as well but my paperwork ended once I got to England." I sigh.

"But you've found each other now." A grin appears on my face, "and seeing that huge smile tolls me that you're ecstatic about that?"

"Of course. What time does Caroline finish?" Lexi glances at her watch.

"5 minutes, actually, she can knock those off, I'll cover for her Romeo." I smirk and walk over to Caroline who's clearing tables.

"Care, Lexi said that you can leave early, I was hoping that we could start our sleepover early?" she glances over my shoulder and mouths a thank you to Lexi as she takes off her apron and puts it behind the bar.

"Come on, first thing, what are we having for dinner?"

"Well, I could cook." Her eyes widen and she stares at me.

"You can cook?" she asks in disbelief. I nod and smirk at her.

"Yep, I used to help my mother, but it's been a long time since I've cooked."

"Well, lucky that your best friend in cooking extraordinaire."

"You cook?"

"Well, if you consider ordering in cooking." She says with a smile causing me to laugh. "No, I can't cook but I could help you, two heads are better than one." She shrugs innocently as we get into the car.

**Caroline **

"Where to love?" God, his accent keeps making me melt, I wouldn't mind just listening to him talking constantly. "Caroline?" I shake the thoughts out of my head and look at him.

"Oh yeah, sorry, Lexington Avenue." He nods and once we get there, I make my way to my apartment as Klaus follows. "Now, before you go in, I did warn you about the mess, but Kat was raiding my closet last night for a dress to wear and I didn't have the time to clean up" I open the door slowly and wince as I wait to hear Nik's shock but it's not there.

"Well, you should see Rebekah's place, it is ten times messier than this, but I don't care. How long have you been living here, love?" I smile at his carefree expression and move into the main room and clear the clothes and throw them onto my bed.

"Give me a minute." I shout as I pack my favourite pj's and toiletries. I walk out to see Klaus looking at pictures of me in high school, on holiday, at graduation. "I'm ready." He glances at me and smiles as he opens the door for me and we walk back to the car.

"So where do you live, Nik?" he smirks at me and turns his eyes back to the road.

"You'll see, love." After a five minute drive, we park up in front of a large building full of apartments. He opens the door and I step out letting him lead me in. "Hello, Jeffrey."

"Good evening Mr Mikaelson, Miss." I smile at him as we pass and make our way up to the 15th floor and walk to a double door. When the doors open my jaw drops.

"Oh my god…" I whisper as I step into a penthouse suit which shines brightly. "You live here?"

"Yeah…" he murmurs as he blushes. I slide my hand over the table and make my way to the windows which let me see the illuminated city.

"It's amazing." Nik walks up behind me and points out some buildings as he holds me waist and lets his front touch my back. I feel the butterflies flutter in my stomach as his soft voice brushes against my neck as he murmurs into my ear.

"That over there is the empire state building, and the one beside it is the art museum. Have you ever been?"

"No" I whisper quietly too nervous to raise my voice and shatter the calm.

"I'll take you there, I'll take you wherever you want to go. Rome, Paris…Tokyo…" I let out a small, breathless laugh as his lips brush against my ear. I swallow hard and close my eyes just letting myself float in his hold. "Sweetheart?"

"Hmm?"

"What movie?" he draws circles against me waist and I let out a shaky breath.

"Umm, I don't know, you pick." He chuckles softly causing his chest to vibrate and the movement to run through me. I open my eyes and see his reflection on the window as he stares at me. I can't seem to break the connection as he softly brushes a kiss on my cheek. "I need to get changed." I say quickly as I pull away and he steps back.

"The bathroom's through there." I nod and grab my bag and head into the classic black and white room which screams luxury. I quickly change into my tank top and shorts and ruffle my hair to make me seems more relaxed. _Calm down Care, it's Nik, just Nik. _I open the door slowly and step out of the room and make my way back to the living room. I look around for Nik but he's not there.

"Nik?"

"In here love." I hear him shout and I trail his voice back to a huge kitchen, he stands beside the counter with his back to me. He's wearing a tight black shirt and grey sweats, I can see the muscles in his back ripple as he reaches into a cupboard to grab something.

"Nik, do you need some help." I ask as I walk towards him. He turns and I see his eyes widen as they look over me, I can't help but blush at him. He coughs trying to hide the moment as I look over the things in front of him.

"What are you making?"

"Just some spaghetti bolognaise." He continues to cut the peppers.

"Can I help?"

"Of curse love, could you cut these and I'll get started on the herbs." Just as I take the knife from him, there's a knock on the door. He checks his watch and sees that it's nearly 6.

"I wasn't expecting anyone…" he murmurs as he wipes his hands with a towel and walks to the door opening it.

"Hello Nik, I've been dying to see you." I hear a woman's voice which seems to be seductive.

"What are you doing here?"

"I've missed you, we had a little argument, now I'm here to _make up…" _The familiar voice nags at me, I know her, I've heard her voice, but who is it? I glance round and see a Nik shaking his head at the person on the other side of the door.

"Tatia, go away, I'm busy." He says as he tries to close the door when he's stopped by here. _Tatia, the bitch at the restaurant. _

"But Nik, I've waiting for you…" I hear her persist so I ruffle my hair and make my way to the door.

"Nik, darling, who is it?" I ask in a sweet voice. I make my way to Nik and see the brunette standing in a slutty cut out dress in stripper heels. _Classy. _I think sarcastically. I smile at her as I wrap my arms around Nik's waist and place a soft kiss on his cheek. "Can we help you?" I ask innocently.

"Who's she?" Tati exclaims with a sneer.

"I'm the girlfriend, but the better question is, who are you?" she looks me up and down.

"I'm Tatia, his girlfriend."

"Ex-girlfriend" Nik says as he glares at her.

"Well, there's no need for you know, he's got me, so run along to your strip joint." I say with a sweet smile. I turn to Nik. "Come on honey, these clothes aren't going to rip themselves off." I say seductively as I pepper kisses over his jaw and nibble at his ear lobe. I feel his arm come around my waist and pull me closer.

"Of course, my love. Leave me alone Tatia, don't come here or anywhere near me." He slams the door in her face and I begin giggling uncontrollably still pressed against Nik.

"That was awesome, did you see her face. Absolutely priceless." I control my laugh and take a deep breath as I stop and look up to Nik who smiles showing off his dimples. Our faces are only a couple of inches away and my breathing stutters as I look at him. I take his hand and lead him back into the kitchen and begin cutting the peppers.

"Thank you for saving me, love" He says as he stirs the sauce.

"You're welcome, I'm known for saving damsels in distress." He scoffs and throws some herbs at me.

"And here I thought I was special." He pouts innocently and I can't help but reach out and brush my fingers over his lips.

"Don't pout, _love, _it's unbecoming. And you are special Nik." I say as I pull my fingers back. "So Tatia, what's her story?" Nik sighs as he places the pasta onto the plates.

"She was my girlfriend, we dated for a couple of months. She was cheating on me with Elijah and I found out by walking in on her and him together in Elijah's bed." My eyes widen.

"Wait, Elijah?!" He nods.

"Turns out she had been seeing him behind my back, I broke up with her immediately and didn't talk to Elijah for 3 months after."

"Wow, that's wow. I'm sorry Nik. If I was there, I would have kicked her ass." I say and he chuckles softly.

"Don't worry love, she's not worth it." He murmurs and I stop as I open my arms. He looks at me in confusion.

"Come on Nik, hug me, remember my-"

"hugs are world class, yes I remember" I wrap my arms around him tightly and we stay cooped up like that for a few minutes before I smell the air and notice a burning sensation. "Um…Nik?"

"Yes love." He murmurs into my neck.

"Should the sauce be burning?" He pulls back.

"Oh, shit!" he exclaims as he lifts it off the hob and places it on the side.

"At least we didn't ruin it completely." He laughs it off and pours the sauce into the bowls as I finish cutting the peppers.

"Care?"

"Yeah"

"Where are your parents?"

"Right now, they're in Chicago."

"Tell me about your favourite memory."

"Favourite memory would be with you at the foster home when we built the tree house and stayed there for hours when it was raining." He chuckles.

"Favourite memory after you were fostered."

"Definitely when my parents surprised me with a dog."

"You have a dog?"

"Yep, his name is Lucky, he's a little husky with bright blue eyes." I look at him and get lost in the memory of when I first got him when my hand slips and the knife slices my palm. "Oh, fuck." I curse.

"Caroline!" Nik grabs me and takes me to the bathroom where he lifts me up onto the counter. I begin crying at the sharp pain which radiates through my hand. He cradles it as he opens the cabinet and gets out some dressing and antibacterial lotion. "Care, I'm going to clean it up, you'll be fine love. It might sting but just breathe through it, ok?"

"OK." I whisper as he begins cleaning of the blood. I hiss at stinging and grab onto his shirt tightly.

"Shhh, love, you'll be ok." He keeps whispering as I pull him closer and place my head on his shoulder and close my eyes tightly.

"It hurts Nik." I whimper and I feel him press a soft kiss against my hair.

"It's fine, just putting on some dressing now." He begins wrapping my hand in the white bandage. "There, done sweetheart. How are you feeling?"

"Better." I say into his shirt as he moves and wraps his arms around me tightly. He pulls back and wipes the tears away and places a kiss on my nose which I scrunch.

"As cute as a button."

"Seriously! A button, how many times do we have to go through this Nik, buttons aren't cute." I say.

"Are you going to lecture me about buttons again like you did back at the foster home?" He smirks as I can't help but let out a smile. "Ah, there it is, that beautiful smile that lights up my world." He says and I turn my head and blush when he caresses my cheeks and pulls me back to look at him. "Sweetheart, you are beautiful, don't hide." He whispers letting his peppermint breath hit my lips. I look at him and notice him swallow.

"We should go, the pasta isn't going to eat itself…" I murmur trying to get off the counter and failing causing Nik to gently hold my waist and lower me. He doesn't move back letting our bodies press against each other's. My breathing stutters and becomes shallow as I look at him. I glance away and try to avoid his eyes.

"I want to show you something." I nod and he leads me to a room which is filled with various canvases which are full of colour. An easel stands at the side and several sketchbooks lie at the side. He picks up one of the sketchbooks and hands it to me. He looks away nervously as he blushes and I open the book which is filled with sketches of…me.

"They're all of me." I whisper as I flick through the pages and brush my fingers over them. They're all of me as a child, at the treehouse, the lake, in the garden, at my birthday.

"When I missed you, I would sketch you and wonder where you were in that moment, if you were happy, if you missed me, if you…if you had replaced me…" I look at him and place the book at the side and graze my fingers over his stubble.

"Nik, I always missed you, there wasn't a day that I didn't think of you. You, Nik, are irreplaceable."

"What about Stefan, I thought you two were best friends?"

"Stefan is more of a brother, you are something much, much more Nik. Like I said, completely irreplaceable." I whisper as he nods shyly but wraps his arms around my waist.

"Caroline…" he whispers as his sapphire blue eyes bore into mine.

"Hmm…"

"I think-" the moment is broken when there's a knock on the door. He sighs and pulls himself away and opens the door.

"Hello Nik."

"Kol, what the bloody hell are you doing here?!" Nik hisses as I step out of the room and see Kol standing there with a sheepish look on his face and Bonnie behind him blushing.

"I kind of locked myself out of the apartment and may have lost my key. Could we stay here with you tonight?" Kol asks as Nik grits his teeth.

"Care?" Bonnie's wide eyes turn to mine.

"Hey Bon." I say sheepishly.

"Look Kol, can't you go to Elijah's, can't you see I'm busy."

"Already did, him and Katerina were a bit _busy _as well." Nik sighs and opens the door letting them in. They disappear into the main room and I walk over to Nik and gently stroke his arms.

"We're never getting time alone are we?" He says and I can't help but giggle at his pouty puppy look. I kiss his cheek and take his hand leading him into the room.

"I guess not…" I murmur as I see Kol and Bonnie digging into our meal.

"I should've just kicked them out…" he murmurs as I giggle.

"Come on pouty." I drag him into the kitchen.

"I don't pout." He says like a child. I cup his face and run the pad of my thumb over his bottom lip.

"Of course you don't, _sweetheart, _now come on, dinner isn't going to make itself. He sighs and gets up to make some more food as I sit back and watch him.

"Not helping sweetheart?" I raise my bandaged hand and shrug.

"I told you I can't cook, first I knifed myself, next I could burn myself, better to stay out of the way, I might not have long left." I say innocently as he narrows his eyes at me.

"Whatever you say, _your majesty."_ My eyes run over his back. _Damn, how can someone be so hot and innocent at the same time_?


	6. Chapter 5

Hi everyone, I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a long time but my schedule has been really hectic. I've got exams coming up for my A-levels and a huge workload to get through and other commitments as well. But I promise I am not giving up on my fanfics, I'm practically addicted to them but have to balance it out with loads of other stuff and my other fanfics.

Thank you for all the reviews so far, **Guest (3/12/14) **that is the nicest compliment I've received, **Margasantos, Blondie10 and Tippy093 **I'm going to really emphasise the cuteness of Klaus and Caroline, it's going to be filled with fluff and only a small amount of angst just to keep things interesting, nothing major which could break these two but will bring them both together. **hmkarr16 **thank you for your comment and **Guest (30/12/14) **I'm going to keep building the tension and mix it in with the fluff so that when they do get together it'll be epic.

Hope you enjoy and please continue to review :D

**"Caroline…" he whispers as his sapphire blue eyes bore into mine.**

**"Hmm…"**

**"I think-" the moment is broken when there's a knock on the door. He sighs and pulls himself away and opens the door.**

**"Hello Nik."**

**"Kol, what the bloody hell are you doing here?!" Nik hisses as I step out of the room and see Kol standing there with a sheepish look on his face and Bonnie behind him blushing.**

**"I kind of locked myself out of the apartment and may have lost my key. Could we stay here with you tonight?" Kol asks as Nik grits his teeth.**

**"Care?" Bonnie's wide eyes turn to mine.**

**"Hey Bon." I say sheepishly.**

**"Look Kol, can't you go to Elijah's, can't you see I'm busy."**

**"Already did, him and Katerina were a bit **_**busy **_**as well." Nik sighs and opens the door letting them in. They disappear into the main room and I walk over to Nik and gently stroke his arms.**

**"We're never getting time alone are we?" He says and I can't help but giggle at his pouty puppy look. I kiss his cheek and take his hand leading him into the room.**

**"I guess not…" I murmur as I see Kol and Bonnie digging into our meal.**

**"I should've just kicked them out…" he murmurs as I giggle.**

**"Come on pouty." I drag him into the kitchen.**

**"I don't pout." He says like a child. I cup his face and run the pad of my thumb over his bottom lip.**

**"Of course you don't, **_**sweetheart, **_**now come on, dinner isn't going to make itself. He sighs and gets up to make some more food as I sit back and watch him.**

**"Not helping sweetheart?" I raise my bandaged hand and shrug.**

**"I told you I can't cook, first I knifed myself, next I could burn myself, better to stay out of the way, I might not have long left." I say innocently as he narrows his eyes at me.**

**"Whatever you say, **_**your majesty."**_** My eyes run over his back. **_**Damn, how can someone be so hot and innocent at the same time**_**?**

"Oh come on Bon, what about that time you got drunk then fell down the stairs and your Grams was going to ground you for being drunk. But you told her you were just practising for a school play and spent the next four days throwing yourself down the stairs to make it believable." Kol and Nik chuckled as Bonnie narrowed her eyes at me.

"Remind me again why I put up with you?" Bonnie said sarcastically as I grinned.

"I saved you from a spider when we were 13, I'm pretty sure you owe me your life." Bonnie rolled her eyes but couldn't help the smile on her face. After Nik had made us another meal, we'd joined Kol and Bonnie as they ate and talked about our childhood.

"So, it seems we've all studied my life in depth, how about we dive into Nik's life. Kol, you must have some juicy secrets to spill…" Kol smirked at Nik as the latter chuckled.

"Oh, darling, I've got plenty, remember when you locked yourself out of the house so you jumped the garden fence and went to sleep in the treehouse. The next morning you woke up when Tilly was licking your face."

"Tilly?"

"The neighbour's cat." I giggled as Nik shivered in disgust.

"You know you enjoyed it Nik, I heard you moaning, who knew you were into that." I leaned back as I laughed and Nik began chuckling next to me. Kol's smile faltered for a moment. "Nik, when we came up here we saw Tatia, I thought you two were done?" Nik gritted his teeth.

"We are."

"So she was here because…?"

"She wanted to get back together and I shut her down, well Caroline shut her down." Kol's eyebrows peeked.

"How?"

"I pretended to be his girlfriend and told her to get lost." Kol chuckled.

"Wait, who's Tatia?" Bonnie asked as she put her empty plate to the side.

"She's Nik's ex, she cheated on him with Elijah." Bonnie's lips parted in shock.

"Elijah? Wow." Nik nodded, "It's a good thing Care knocked her back for you, was she the brunette that came in during lunch?" I nod and sigh as Nik takes the empty plates into the kitchen.

"Care, any ideas about the song you're going to sing at the wedding?" I laughed nervously.

"I've got two ideas, the first one I've written most of it already and the second I've just started. But the second one seems more for Kat and Elijah." Bonnie clapped her hands together enthusiastically as Nik came back and sat beside me on the plush carpet.

"Sing some of it to us, please." She gave me her puppy eyes as she smiled brightly.

"Fine, but not a word to Kat or Elijah about this, clear." I glared at them and they nodded. "I'm just going to do the first couple of lines, ok." Closing my eyes I took a deep breath. "Settle down with me, cuddle me up, cuddle me in…lay down with me, and hold me in your arms. And your hearts against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck. I've fallen for your eyes, but they don't me yet…and with this feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now…" I reopen my eyes as I feel the heat crawl up to my cheeks and their eyes on me. "That's the first one."

"And the second?" Bonnie says quietly.

"What would I do without your smart mouth drawing me in and you kicking me out…got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down." My voice dies down as the line finishes. "That's as far as I've got."

"Beautiful nonetheless." Nik murmurs as his eyes lock onto mine and I can't help but blush at his intense look.

"The second suits Kat and Elijah very well." Kol says and I nod.

"Yeah, I might sing that one and save the first one."

"What are they called?" Bonnie asks in awe.

"The first is Kiss me, and the second I haven't decided yet." Just Nik opens his mouth to speak, my phone rings. "Hello"

"_Caroline, honey, how's New York?"_

"Hey dad, New York's great."

"_Well, it's about to get even better, me and your mother are coming to visit with the Gilberts and we'll be attending the wedding." _I grinned as the others watched me.

"Seriously? What about Lucky?" Kol mouths to Nik 'Lucky?' whilst he mouths back 'her dog' and Kol nods.

"_He'll be coming with us as well." _I gasped in joy.

"Great, when are you flying in?"

"_Tomorrow night at JFK."_

"I'll pick up then. You'll never guess who I met here dad." I look at Nik and smile as he returns the gesture.

"_Sweetie, I'd love to hear but your mother is going crazy trying to pack the whole house."_

"Its fine, I'll see you tomorrow anyway, text me the time and terminal and I'll meet you there. Love you. Dad"

"_I love you too sweetie, your mother sends her love as well as does Lucky. I've got to go, your mother might just rip my head off. Bye Care."_

"Bye dad." I hang up as a grin spreads over my face. "My parents are flying tomorrow with Lucky."

"That's great, I've missed my little baby." Bonnie says with a pout as the other two look on in confusion.

"Lucky, my dog, and Bonnie have formed a very strong bond, when I had to leave him behind to settle down here, Bon was so distraught."

"Hey, he's too cute, his eyes are gorgeous and did you see the look he gave us when we had to leave. It was to die for." Bonnie said sadly.

"Well, you'll be seeing him tomorrow so cheer up, meanwhile you have Kol to make you smile." Kol smirks as Bonnie rolls her eyes. "But just a warning, Lucky is the other man in her life, try not to get jealous." I smirk at him.

"Oh please, he's a dog, I'm much better."

"Debateable." Nik murmurs as Kol glares at him as me and Bonnie laugh. "Don't look at me like that mate, we both know how you act, put a bowl of food in front of you and you'll devour it like a dog. Example: the meal me and Care cooked for ourselves which you ate without question."

"And it was absolutely delicious." Kol drawled out with a smirk causing Nik to scoff. "What's the big deal, you two made some more and now you're not hungry, it's a win-win situation."

"Ok ladies, calm down. How about we watch a movie?" They nod and Kol moves towards the TV taking out some DVDs as Bonnie sits on the small sofa whilst I sit on the other sofa with a blanket draped over me as Nik goes into the kitchen and comes back with two bowls of popcorn.

"How about Harry Potter?" Kol says with a grin as Nik shakes his head fervently whilst handing a bowl of popcorn to Bonnie.

"No way."

"Fine, how about the Grudge?" I turn to Nik who purses his lips.

"I've never watched it before." Nik smirks and nods to Kol who shares the same look. "You seen it Bon?"

"Nope, let's watch it." Kol turns it on and take sits his jacket as he sits beside Bonnie and grabs a blanket to cover both of them as the movie starts. I swallow at the beginning, the eeriness of the scene and the suspense, a black figure appears behind the girl and I gasp at the sound from the zombie like figure.

"Scared?" Nik murmurs against my ear causing me to shiver as his breath brushes against my skin. I shake my head but my breathing quickens at the dark and scary scenes. I jump back and Nik wraps his arms around me soothing me and gently draws circles on my back. My eyes are wide as the gruesome scenes are depicted. I turn and bury my head in Nik's chest as he holds me tightly to him. "It's ok." He whispers as he keeps his hold on me and I breathe in his honey and peppermint scent, my hands fist into his shirt as I hear the screams in the background. I spare a glance to Bonnie who is oblivious to the movie as she and Kol devour each other's mouths. I turn back and move closer so that my lips brush against his neck, I feel him shiver and I sigh as his warm body envelopes mine. He places a soft kiss to my head as his heartbeat slows and he murmurs "Always and Forever" into my ear.

_Flashback_

"_Care?" I hear Nik whisper as he opens his eyes in the dark and sees me standing just before his bed. "What's wrong?" _

"_I had a nightmare." I whisper quietly as the rain patters against the window and the lightning illuminates the room for a second before it falls back into the moonlight. Nik opens his covers and I slide in next to his body as he wraps his arms around my tiny frame._

"_Wanna talk about it?" I move closer to him as he tightens his hold around my waist and raises his fingers to brush them against my cheek. "You've been crying Care." He murmurs as he brushes the tears away gently._

"_I thought you left me alone…" I murmur as I avoid his eyes. He turns my face to catch my eyes and looks at me intently._

"_Why would I leave you Carebear?"_

"_Because you got new parents." He chuckles softly._

"_Doesn't mean that I would leave you, even if I did, I would always come back to you, my hummingbird. I would always return." He kisses my head and wraps the covers around me tightly._

"_You'll always return?" I look at him and he nods._

"_Always and Forever." My lips turn up into a smile as I rest my head under his chin with his body enveloping me._

"_Always and Forever." I whisper._

"Always and Forever…" I whisper as my lips brush his skin, my breath fans over his neck and my eyes close as I drift off into the darkness.


End file.
